Burnt Toast
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: They say a tiny fly could destroy a huge plane … but how could something this small lead to something so big? SasuSaku! R&R!
1. Ninja Community Service Week!

**Hellooo! This is my second Naruto story! Isn't that awesome! Since I got some pretty good reviews for my one-shot, **_**Apologize**_**, and the first chapter of **_**The Wrong One**_**, I thought of this idea, and I just had to write it … so … yeah … still SasuSaku…eventually =p so … yeah **

**Summary:**** They say a tiny fly could destroy a huge plane…but how could something this small lead to something so big? SasuSaku **

**Set:**** At some point after the Chuunin exams but before Sasuke leaves. **

**Sakura is pretty OC in this, then again, most will probably turn out to be kinda OC in some way. But just try and go with the flow..**

**Disclaimer:**** The day I own Naruto is the day the orange sky rain's chocolate drops from fluffy candy floss clouds…I'm delusional, leave me be.**

-Beep, beep, beep, beep be-

Lazily whacking my alarm clock, desperate for it to be quiet and allow me 5 more minutes of sleep, I only woke up fully as the red and black clock crashed onto the floor. I peered around the edge of my bed, only to find it battered and broken, batteries and springs peeping out from under my bed, and pieces of plastic were scattered about in random places. I groaned and sat up fully – I'd had that alarm clock since I was a child, so I knew parting with it would probably hurt me at some point when I was fully awake.

As I slowly stood up, wobbling a bit, I realised that wasn't just any normal Wednesday…this was _the_ day.

Ninja Community Service Day.

I'd heard all about it from Rock Lee and TenTen, since they were the year above me. At this time every year, the Academy takes part in the Ninja Community Service Day, or NCSD for short. Rock Lee told me that it was vital to get there early, so that you could get the best one. He'd gotten there a minute after 8.00, and the only thing left was cleaning the toilets in the hospital, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out how bad that is.

I glanced at the shattered remains of my clock once more, sighed, and went towards my wardrobe to get out the red dress with the Haruno symbol on that I loved so much.

Once I was dressed and brushed my hair (still half asleep, mind), I went downstairs slowly and greeted my mother with a tired grunt before grabbing a piece of bread from the bread bin and sticking it in the toaster rather forcefully. I was so hungry because I hadn't eaten much the night before, and I could not let this toast go to waste. I had to wait until it finished, didn't I?

"Hi honey…I thought you might've come down a bit earlier for breakfast since its 7:50 … but if you think you're going to finish it and get to school within 10 minutes, then okay."

I paused and quickly turned to face my mother, with innocence plastered on her face.

"IT'S 7:50? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!? I have to get to school!"

I turned to face my toast once more to find it was burning quite rapidly. I stopped the toaster, took the now darkened toast in my hands, juggling it a bit due to the heat, and ran out of the door, leaving a shocked-faced mother behind, and ran as fast as I could to the Academy.

I had never felt so honoured to be a fast runner.

As I reached the gates of the Academy (just finishing my pretty horrible tasting toast), I noticed a blonde haired, loud-mouthed girl waiting by it. _'Ino, YES! I'm not the only one late!'_ I thought as I ran towards her.

"INO! What's the time!?"

Ino jumped halfway out of her skin, terrified by her best friends arrival, since she had her back to the entrance. She glanced down at her watch, and lifted her head up, a smirk on its way.

"It's 8:05, Forehead. You might wanna be quick."

"But you're out here… don't tell me you're…"

"Already done? Yep, I'm finished. I'm a volunteer photographer for some band at some place…I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention…"

"I-I'm going to t-teach a class about the Byakugan and the jutsu's that we c-can use. N-Neji did it last y-year, a-and his went okay."

Hinata walked up behind Ino and smiled sweetly at me. I grabbed Ino's wrist and looked at the time again. 8:10. Shoot. At this rate I'm not even going to _get_ anything, let alone worry about getting a bad one.

I ignore the rest of what Ino and Hinata are talking about and run inside the hall to find our entire year in there. The majority of people are leaving, talking with their mates about their community service, and I run around the circle of tables, trying to find an option that didn't have the big red sign saying 'FULL' on top of it.

Finally, I spot one. It's probably bad, but I don't care what it is, as long as I actually have something to do. I scribble my name quickly on the paper, making my name look like "Hamno Sakuno" due to the scruffiness, and look at the sign of what I had just written my name down to do before neatening my handwriting.

I could've fainted.

On the bright side…it wasn't toilet cleaning.

I pinched myself, making sure this wasn't some horrible nightmare.

Nope…didn't think so.

The sign read: "Trash cleaner."

If there was anything at all I disliked…_anything_…it would be garbage in the streets. The thought of where said litter had been beforehand was … in some cases, disturbing. I neatened my name out, making it look more like "Haruno Sakura" before collecting a leaflet about what I had to do and glancing down at the sheet of paper, to see who else had volunteered/been practically forced to do this.

I wish I didn't.

This was _not_ my day.

If I could take one thing back, it would definitely be this whole day.

I shut my eyes as I groaned inwardly and stared at the paper before me. There was only one other name on the list.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

**Okay, chapter 1 done. I have no idea when this will be updated, so please don't hold your breath waiting … I have so much stuff going on at the mo and so many other stories to be updated … it's almost scary lol … I have no idea how to start the next chapter either … Meh, I'll think of a way … I seem to be able to with everything else … **

**But still, the only things that help me write more stories are REVIEWS!! And if you like this, please check out my other Naruto stories, if you haven't already … Just a note to say I might have another one-shot up soon … but I have no idea when … meh, I hope you liked the first chapter!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**A cookie of your choice for everyone that does =p!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


	2. Not a Good Day

**Hello, I'm back again!! Thank you to **_**SasuSaku Forever and Ever**_** and **_**Ellie568**_** who actually reviewed, favourited and alerted this, and thank you **_**leogirl321**_** for favouriting it. Appreciated muchly =D**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** The day I own Naruto is the day the orange sky rain's chocolate drops from fluffy candy floss clouds…I'm delusional, leave me be.**

**IMPORTANT A.N:**** I know this was the Ninja Community Service Day, which, clearly, happens in a day. Well, I kinda didn't realise that when I wrote the last chapter, and it's gonna last for a week, so, technically, it's the Ninja Community Service Week. It needs to be a week or nothing much will happen =D**

**On with the story!!!**

_**Previously…**_

_This was not my day._

_If I could take one thing back, it would definitely be this whole day._

_I shut my eyes as I groaned inwardly and stared at the paper before me. There was only one other name on the list._

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

xox

I ran a hand through my long, pink hair, sighing all the while. I placed the sheet back onto the table, closed my eyes and mentally slapped my forehead.

Lately, Sasuke and I hadn't been on the … best of terms … not that we ever have been of course. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Sasuke had been even more distant and even more isolated than he was before … which was saying a lot. He never spoke to anyone anymore, and the only word that he seemed to be able to muster up whenever he chose to dignify somebody with a response was "hn."

And now, I was spending a full week, non-stop, with said too-handsome-to-be-true, egotistical male that couldn't give a crap about me.

Perfect.

I had the overwhelming urge to speak to Naruto. Yeah, knowing Naruto, he'd be late, probably later than I was, so there's a chance he could do this job too, make it less hard to deal with. He may not be the best person in the world to share that whole week with, but he's downright better than Sasuke.

I searched frantically round the halls, desperately trying to find the blonde-haired, knuckle-headed ninja, and, sure enough, I spotted him walking into the hall, looking tired, but otherwise pleased with himself.

I glanced down at my watch to look at the time. 8:10. Wow … I had to admit, for Naruto, that's a pretty big achievement.

I paused before going over to him, searching the hall for the rest of the stalls. The most popular ones that had been gone within five minutes were already starting pack their things, and the lesser known/wanted ones were still open were sitting there gormlessly, bored out of their wits end, knowing fully well they probably weren't going to get more than one volunteer which, by the looks of it, was the case every year.

Thankfully, there were only at least two others like that, other than the one I'd just signed up for, so I caught sight of Naruto once more, and headed straight for where he was.

"So yeah I saw that and thought… 'This is the one for me'… Oh, hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing for Ninja Community Service Week?"

I panted as I leaned on Naruto's shoulder, catching my breath. This hall was bigger than I realised. I slightly nodded as a "hello" to Kiba, who smiled and nodded back, while Akamaru barked.

"Have… have you…picked one…already?" I pant, looking up in disbelief at Naruto, who beamed down at me.

"Well, of course I have, Sakura. I even got here at 7:55 so that I could get a good one. No ninja with common sense would get here any later than that, it's just … stupid."

Stupid.

I was called _stupid_ by _Naruto_.

This day can _not_ get any worse now. It has sunk to the very bottom.

"OWW! Sakura-chan, what the hell was that for!?" Naruto held his head in pain as I discretely waved my hand in slight pain from hitting Naruto's hard head. All skull and no brain, that's the new theory about Naruto I've come up with.

Once he seemed to have recovered, he turned to face me, beaming in the same way he was when I came up to him.

"So, Sakura-chan, what are you doing for NCSW?"

I took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage I could, before telling Naruto and Kiba my "job" … and, more importantly, who I'd be sharing this week with.

And part of me wished I hadn't.

They looked stunned for a brief moment, before both Kiba and Naruto collapsed on the floor due to a major laughing fit, and I watched in annoyance as neither could breathe properly.

After about 10 minutes, they somehow managed to clamber back onto their feet, wiping the last of their tears away and finishing their chuckles, before being able to look at me seriously again.

"T…that's too bad S-Sakura…*giggle* I mean, had I known that you were gonna be late, I would've signed you up with me…" Naruto trailed off, and I'm assuming it was because he was ready to laugh again any time soon.

"Wait…what _are_ you doing? You haven't told me yet." I inquire, deciding to do it quickly, as he looks like he's about to burst again. I am going to hurt this boy.

"I'm working with … Choji … and we're cooking and serving meals at one of the local homeless shelters. Should be…fun…" And that was all Naruto could say before he exploded with another laughing fit, once again falling to the floor.

I sighed and looked at Kiba, while thinking about how much ramen Naruto will try to give them…and how much Choji will eat of it…

"So…what are you doing for this?" I ask him, thankful that out of the two, he was definitely more mature…

"Something better than you!"

…or so I stupidly thought

I watched as Kiba also plummeted to the floor in hysterics, and I couldn't help but be a little scared by the two ninjas.

"He's going to work at one of the animal shelters in Konoha. Playing with the animals, cleaning up, that sort of thing."

I turn around swiftly to see Shino coming towards me, his dark glasses shimmering due to the sunlight. I smile at him before glancing back over my shoulder to the two goons on the floor, still finding my misfortune funny.

"I overheard what you're going to do. I feel sorry for you, being stuck with a terrible job and doing it with a not so friendly person. I would offer to help, but I'm helping Hinata out with the classes, teaching people about the different Jutsus the clans in Konoha can possess."

I inwardly sigh; guess I'm by myself in this one. I gloomily walk outside to where Ino was talking to Shikamaru. It was almost dramatic how the bright sunny weather clashed greatly with my mood.

Ino was babbling on about something or other while trying not to laugh, while Shikamaru had clearly stopped listening to her and was looking at the clouds.

"Hey, guys" I said, deliberately making Ino stop mid-sentence and glaring at me, as if she'd just been describing to someone how to prevent the world from exploding. Shikamaru glanced down at me, his eyes saying "thank you", and I nodded towards him, smiling.

"Hey, Billboard Brow! So, what are you doing then? Anything good?"

I sighed, knowing this was going to be yet another 'drop to the floor and laugh 'til you cry' moment, yet continued to tell them anyway.

"Garbage cleaner? Wow…that's rough…and with Sasuke too? Troublesome… I almost wish I could swap with you…"

At this, I switched from looking at Ino's giggling body on the floor to Shikamaru's face. "You mean…you got here late too? What are you doing?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the floor. He glanced at Ino as she stopped laughing and stood up, becoming in control of herself again. She looked at Shikamaru, and turned to me to tell me about his job.

"Yeah, Shika got here about a minute after you did; claiming that his alarm clock broke…anyway, so he ran to the nearest open stall and signed up…and I think his job suits him _perfectly_…" Ino said before she started chuckling again, leaning on me for support. I stared at Shikamaru, confusion plastered on my face and one eyebrow rising. Shikamaru sighed once again before finishing what Ino started.

"I'm doing at least one charity run every day this whole week."

That got me started. Ino no longer needed me for support, but now I needed her. I clutched my stomach tightly with one hand, and used the other to grab Ino's shoulder. It was strange how in a mere matter of seconds I'd already forgotten about my crappy job, about who I would be sharing this entire week with, everything. And I appreciated it.

That is, until a certain black-haired, onyx-eyed boy clouded my vision as he silently walked past Shikamaru, Ino and I. I stopped laughing almost as quickly as I started, and tried looking anywhere but his pools.

Unfortunately, that didn't quite work out.

He looked at me, a small smirk appearing on his lips. So he knew I was going to be working with him this week. _Joy_…

And just like that, my happy mood left.

I don't know what was wrong with me. Ever since I can remember I'd had one of the hugest crushes on Sasuke. I was appointed to his team and I was the happiest girl in Konoha. I'd stood by him, "annoyed" him (though I think he secretly liked it …) and looked after him when he was seriously ill during the Chuunin exams. He'd always treated me like a piece of dirt, but I continued to show him how much he meant to me no matter what.

And now…even though I still love him…I just don't know who he is anymore.

His once cold onyx eyes were now like ice. His playful smirk was now hard and cold, his once cropped chicken-butt hairstyle has now grown out a bit, and the voice that only occasionally came out at a different pitch, was now simply monotonous in every way.

And I wasn't the same either, and I'm sure he's noticed. I don't chase after him like Ino was preparing to do right this second. I don't stare at him dreamily anymore, imagining which wedding dress would best suit me, and which suit would best suit him. I didn't constantly whine, and, even though there were rumours about Sasuke liking long haired girls, I never grew it back once I cut it in the Forest during the Chuunin exams. For once, I was Sakura, strong, independent, and no longer relying on Sasuke to get me out of everything I get myself into.

But I'm still crapping myself about how this week's going to go.

As I watched him walk past, I start to feel nervous. I realise that I didn't want someone else there because Sasuke wouldn't pay any attention to me and because I'd want someone to talk to.

It was because there would be silence. Silence throughout the entire week. I hated silence; silence always seems to scream the truth out more than when people are talking. It was also because I didn't want him to judge me like he always does on missions, I didn't want him to point out my flaws and smirk at my mistakes. I'm sure even picking up rubbish has its difficulties.

As he walks out of the Academy and round the corner out of sight, I blink a few times as I realise I'd been staring at him non-stop. I turned to Ino, who still had love-hearts for eyes, and sweat-dropped slightly, and I noticed Shikamaru did the same.

Once she was out of her trance, my blonde-haired best friend smiled at me, and, grabbing my arm and hooking it around hers, exclaimed to Shikamaru that we were going shopping.

I looked at Shikamaru for help, but he just shrugged and walked away, staring at the clouds as he did so. I must remind him later that I stopped Ino talking to him…

And so, I was dragged off, forced to go shopping with Ino, who brought at least five things from every shop we went in, and I suddenly felt how tired I was.

xox

Later that night, once I'd got home and put my feet up after shopping for at least 3-4 hours with Ino, I decided it was time to head for bed, since tomorrow would be the start of a very bad week, and it didn't take any Jutsus to figure that one out.

I got ready and snuggled myself into bed, thinking about the day that just occurred. And, once thought about it, realised how, if it wasn't for me waiting for that burnt toast, I probably would've gotten a better job to do, and wouldn't have been as down the whole day. Even though, Ino probably still would've taken me shopping with her…

I sigh and turn my head to where my clock used to be until this morning. I knew there was something I could've gotten while I was with Ino, but the thought simply slipped my mind. I shrugged, figuring my mum would probably wake me up from my dream to start my nightmare tomorrow, and, even though I'm a very optimistic person …

I really _could_ wait for it to happen…

**Well, there's chapter 2. I wrote all of this in two days, and for being 6 pages on Microsoft Word, that's pretty good for me. It's the quickest I've ever updated a story hehe =) I hope this all makes sense, and if I did anything wrong then tell me =) **

**Even though this story is SasuSaku, there may be slight ShikaIno and maybe some NaruHina, I haven't really decided yet. But I will be writing about all 9 of their jobs, and I put some of them together to make it easier on my half hehe…**

**If you have any questions, let me know via review or PM, and I will answer them for you.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. Long Week

**Hey hey dudes! I'm back!!! Miss me? Probably not … but still, I'm back to this story! Boohyeah! I've been working on "The Wrong One" for quite a while, until I suddenly remembered I had a second Naruto fic to be working on. Lol. **

**And Maxine, I won't answer any of those questions because they are completely irrelevant to the story =p**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada. Zip. Zilch. The Big Goose Egg. Lol not even that line belongs to me, so why would Naruto?**

**So, yeah, enjoy the story!!**

_**Previously…**_

_I sigh and turn my head to where my clock used to be until this morning. I knew there was something I could've gotten while I was with Ino, but the thought simply slipped my mind. I shrugged, figuring my mum would probably wake me up from my dream to start my nightmare tomorrow, and, even though I'm a very optimistic person …_

_I really could wait for it to happen…_

xox

"Sakura! You don't want to be late on your first day! Get up!"

As if on cue, my delightful mother opened my bedroom door and yelled into my ear. I _really_ need to get a new clock if this is what my alarm is from now on. I groaned and covered my face with a second pillow, only to have it torn from my face by a rather annoyed woman.

Don't you just _love_ your parents sometimes?

"I am not going to let you be late to this, Sakura, I know you don't want to either, so get up!"

Knowing how persistent my mother can be, I sighed and sat up slightly. My mother opened my curtains to reveal a bright sunlight, which instantly made me scrunch my eyes up and yelp. I heard my mother chuckle as she left my room, and I turned to dangle my feet off the edge of the bed.

I got up shakily and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower to wake myself up fully. Once I had finished, I changed into some casual jeans and a green t-shirt (since we could wear what we wanted) and brushed my hair so that it hung loosely around my shoulders. I put my headband on and headed downstairs, making sure I did not have toast today.

Because of these events, I may never look at, think about, or have toast.

Ever.

Again.

I settled for a slice of bread (not toasted!) and some milk, before reluctantly talking my jacket off the rack and slipping it on as slow as I could, until my mom got so bored she ushered me out of the house and shut the door, silently telling me that there was no escape from this horrid community service.

Compared to being with Sasuke, cleaning up rubbish and graffiti is really nothing.

I walked down the road quietly, paying close attention to where I was, as I knew I had to meet Sasuke around here somewhere.

I knew he'd be there long before me anyway, so I took as much time as possible.

After turning a few corners and passing a few shops, I reached my doomed destination quicker than I should have.

Curse my quick feet.

I looked up to see an elderly woman talking to Sasuke, who looked engrossed in the conversation, yet I knew he was bored out of his mind. I inwardly chuckled, which annoyed me fully, and walked closer to the two, keeping my eyesight focused on the woman, even when I saw him look towards me.

"So you need to – oh, hello, young lady. Haruno Sakura, I presume?" – I nodded. – "Ahh, good you've finally arrived," – and yes, I did notice the annoyance in her tone – "I was just explaining to your friend Sasuke, here" – gag – "what it is you will be doing this week. Starting with this road, I need the two of you to pick up every bit of rubbish you can find. I also want graffiti cleaned off the fences and buildings, and anything else you can find or do to make Konohagakure a nicer place to live in. I trust two _ninjas_ can perform a task this _simple_. " – okay, first day and the lady already hates us. Lovely. – "So I shall leave you to it. If you need anything, come and find me, I will probably be around … somewhere …"

And with that, she left. No introduction, no nice words, no encouragement for this gruelling task, just "see ya." Pretty much.

Why doesn't life like me anymore?

I sighed and for the first time looked at the road ahead of us.

My jaw dropped.

You couldn't even walk down this road.

Why had I never noticed this before!?

I felt someone smirking, so I turned my head to look at Sasuke, who was smirking at my reaction. I quickly resumed my normal posture, before picking up the garbage picker-upper (or whatever they're called) and started working. I noticed Sasuke staring at me for a while with a sceptical look, but I chose to ignore that fact and continued working.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I walked through the doors of a large building where I was apparently going to be working this week. I can safely say I can't wait to get started! Out of all of my friends, I _definitely_ got the sweetest deal!

I giggled when I thought of how Sakura must be doing stuck with Sasuke-kun … now that I know she won't take him from me, everything's cool hehe.

"Ow!"

I grumbled as I walked into something big and hard, causing me to stumble back a bit. I looked up to see a large man looking down at me, seemingly annoyed about my clumsiness.

"You Yamanaka Ino?"

I stared at him, blinking a few times. Does this man have _any_ manners?

"Hey, I haven't got all day here. You Yamanaka Ino?"

I folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows. "Yes, I am Yamanaka Ino, and I think you're-"

"Yay. Lets go."

The man grabbed my arm gently and started walking further into the building. "Wait a minute, who are you!?" I screeched, forcefully pulling my arm out of his grasp. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, before turning back around and introducing himself.

"My name is Minami Akio, and I am the band manager of the band 'Demon Realm'. That's the band you're going to be taking the photos of."

I blinked once again, "I've never heard of them … maybe I'm at the wrong place … I'm taking photos of a really _famous_ band today … all week in fact …"

The bulky man shifted slightly as he stared at me. "No. Demon Realm will be with you all week, it is a new band that hasn't been signed yet. You are simply here to help promote them."

He led me to a room which held four guys.

Four cute guys.

Four _very_ cute guys.

"_This_ is who is promoting us?"

Okay, correction, four assholes.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

This is gonna be so totally AWESOME!

Choji and I walked up to the homeless shelter and looked at it. The outside was definitely not the best thing to look at. Ahh well, as long as there's Ramen inside, I don't care what it looks like.

I glanced at Choji and he shrugged, before we walked inside, to be greeted by a young lady, who was kinda pretty, I had to admit.

"Hello, my name is Yukimara Ekimo, and I am the main worker here. I don't like to call myself a boss but, in other words, that's what I am. I assume you're the two young lads who are going to help me during this week then?"

"Yes!"

I raised an eyebrow at Choji, who had answered before Ekimo finished her sentence. She looked towards Choji too and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to be so enthusiastic. Not many people are. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names…"

"I am Akimichi Choji, and this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Ekimo giggled slightly, and handed the two of us a list of things we will have to do throughout the week.

I scanned the list quickly, before stopping at the menu section. "Uhh…Ekimo-chan … there's no Ramen on this list …" I trailed off and looked up at, "You've missed the most important meal!"

Ekimo looked at me weirdly, still with a smile on her face. "Umm, Naruto, right? We are not allowed to serve Ramen here; someone could be allergic to certain ingredients."

My jaw dropped and I couldn't help the next sentence escaping from my mouth.

"But anybody who is allergic to the ingredients in Ramen should be put in a mental institute!"

Suddenly, there was silence.

A deafening silence.

Chairs squeaked slightly as some of the men and women of the homeless shelter turned to look at me, either in disgust or astonishment.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, and turned back to Ekimo. In return, she scowled at me and turned to Choji, who seemed to be fully enjoying himself.

"Here, let me show you around."

And with that, she grabbed Choji's arm (which lead him to turn a strong shade of red) and walked off, leaving me trailing behind them miserably.

This was going to be a long week.

Ramen-less, a snobby teen band and a (probably) rat infested street full of rubbish. Don't they love their jobs right now!? The only one who's got it alright is Choji due to the romance is in the air hehe.

**I'm gonna have Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba's POVs in the next chapter, but you get the idea. Nobody likes their jobs. Because I am really tired and running out of things to say…**

'**Demon Realm' belongs to me, just like Ekimo Yukimara and Akio Minami.**

**Just gonna describe the people for a minute, so you get an idea of what they're like.**

**Yukimara Ekimo – "Ekimo" means **_**beautiful child**_** or **_**smiling child**_**. "Yukimara" means **_**snowy village**_**. I found both of those names and stuck them together coz it sounded sweet hehe. She has long, elbow length black hair, she is around their age (just say they're 13/14 in this fic, she's about 15) So don't worry, Choji won't be a toyboy hehe. She has brown eyes and is just generally cute.**

**Minami Akio – "Akio" means **_**glorious hero**_** or **_**glorious man**_** … except you can kinda tell he's the opposite hehe. "Minami" means **_**south**_**. Big, bulky man, with huge muscles, the kind of person you'd expect to find as a bouncer at a nightclub or something… so yeah**

'**Demon Realm' are just a crap band that I made up that are going to be terrible. You won't hear any of their songs, because that would involve me making them up, so I'll just stick to Ino's "promoting" hehe…she was not expecting that.**

**I'm sure you're bored of my yammering now, so I'm gonna go now =)**

**-x-Emma-x-**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please =)**


End file.
